Teenage Dream
by Calygirl205
Summary: Jayden is Emily's teenage dream...


An: This story has been a long time in the making. Lovewriting12345 helped me finish this and I thank her so much!

Disclaimer: once again I don't own a thing

* * *

><p>The rangers were training on a warm sunny day. It was late in the afternoon and they had been training. Mentor Ji had finally dismissed them and they all went into the house. It had been about a month after the defeat of Master Xandred and all of his Nighlocks, but they all still loved to train in the ways of the samurai so they trained for fun. Jayden and Emily had begun dating seeing as there was no longer any real danger in the way.<p>

_You think I'm pretty _

_Without any make-up on_

Emily's POV-

Jayden and I were out on the beach together. We were walking where the water hit our feet while hand in hand. The sun was setting and the sky was beautiful.

"Do you think I'm pretty, Jayden?" I asked him suddenly but curiously.

"Are you kidding? You're the most beautiful girl I have ever met. You don't have to dress up, wear makeup, fix your hair; you don't have to do a thing to yourself. You're beautiful the way you are." Jayden replied. He then stopped walking and pulled me close to him. "I love you the way you are."

"I love you the way you are too." I smiled and kissed him sweetly. From that moment on I knew that Jayden thought I was beautiful no matter what.

_You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me_

_So I'll let my walls come down, down_

"So there was this monkey."

"A monkey?" Mike asked laughing.

"Yes a monkey and he fell out of the tree."

"Why did he fall out of the tree Emily?"

"Peer pressure!" Mike, Antonio, Mia, and Kevin all gave me looks of confusion but Jayden just laughed.

"Emily, I think you told the joke wrong."

"Oh." I blushed. "It's a lot funnier! I swear!"

Jayden just laughed. "Emily you don't need to tell the right punch line for me to think that you are funny. You are the funniest girl I know." I blushed a deeper red and smiled. I leaned in and gave Jayden a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Jayden."

_Before you met me_

_I was a wreck_

_But things were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

I told Jayden about a week ago about my past and how my sister was supposed to be the yellow ranger and not me.

"I was such a wreck when I was younger, heck sometimes I still am." I told Jayden while we were sitting on the couch after I told him about my past.

"You're not a wreak Emily." Jayden said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Sometimes I can be." I replied as I smiled and I wrapped my arms around Jayden's torso.

"Oh well, whether you're a wreck or not you're perfect to me." Jayden said and kissed my forehead.

Jayden has brought me out of my shell. I'm more willing to let the real me shine through. I know that my friends and Jayden love me for who I am.

_Now every February_

_You'll be my valentine, valentine_

Yesterday was Jayden and I's first Valentines Day together and it was amazing! He bought me roses and chocolate and also took me out to a very fancy restaurant. Mike asked Mia out yesterday also, it was really sweet. Mike and Mia had liked each other yet Mike could never find the right moment to ask her to be his girlfriend. My first Valentine's Day with Jayden was so romantic. That night was the first night that I fell asleep on the couch with Jayden.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I_

_We'll be young forever_

One month later Jayden, Mia, Mike, Kevin, Mentor Ji, and I went out to eat one evening. We had a nice and quiet dinner and afterwards we headed back to the house. About twenty minutes after coming home, Jayden did something I hadn't expected. Jayden grabbed my left hand and got down on one knee, with all our friends standing there with smiles on their faces.

"Emily Reign Blake, will you marry me?" Jayden asked me after saying his little speech.

"Of course I will marry you, Jayden. I love you." I replied with happy tears in my eyes. Jayden stood up and kissed me softly on the lips. The others started to clap after our kiss and I smiled and ran over to Mia to show her the ring. We ended up having a little engagement party. Mia put on some music and we all danced the night away. Life was really good.

_You make me_

_Feel like_

_I'm living a Teenage Dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

I feel like I'm living a dream and I believe Jayden is the one who makes my life a dream. For some reason I can't seem to sleep tonight and I don't know why. I decided to get up and go watch TV in the living room, although I am surprised to see Jayden sitting on the sofa.

"Hey Jayden." I say softly. He glances back towards me and smiles.

"Hey Em." He replies as I walk towards him.

"Can't sleep either?" I asked Jayden as I sat down next to him.

"No, which is weird, I love to sleep." Jayden replied as he put one arm around my shoulders while I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah," I replied quietly. Jayden looked down and kissed my forehead.

"Hey wanna go on a little midnight stroll on the beach?" Jayden whispered.

"Sure, let me go get my sandals and I'll be ready." I replied. I then stood up and went to my shared room with Mia and I quietly got my yellow sandals. I headed back to the living room and saw Jayden standing by the door waiting for me.

"Think of this as our secret midnight escape." Jayden said once we got to the beach.

"Okay, and we will never look back." I replied and giggled as I held Jayden's hand.

"Right, we will never look back." Jayden said with a soft chuckle.

We walked on the beach for about an hour before returning home where we both finally managed to get a little sleep that night in our beds.

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

Today in training I thought my heart had stopped. Every time Jayden looks at me I feel like my heart stops. He's the best fiancé I could have ever hoped for. Every time he touches me, I always feel my heart beat again. I truly believe that my heart beats for him. We promised each other that we would never look back on the horrors of our every thing that had to deal with Master Xandred and the nighloks. We together would always look ahead.

_We drove to Cali_

_And got drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel and_

_Built a fort out of sheets_

Jayden and I went to spend the weekend together on the beach and we got a little tipsy after hanging in our motel room. We were so tipsy that we build a huge fort out of all the sheets. It's funny how being drunk can sometimes make you feel like a child again. Tomorrow would be the day that we finally tied the knot and it was excited feeling for me.

_I finally found you_

_My missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

I looked over at Jayden and my heart was pounding hard in my chest. We were at the last part of our wedding - the vows. The priest looked over at Jayden but Jayden still looked deep into my eyes. Somehow I found myself repeating words and then kissing Jayden. We walked back down the aisle as husband and wife.

At the reception, Mia made the first toast to us later in the evening: "I remember when I first met Jayden. He seemed so serious and strong. I felt like we would never get him to crack a smile. Emily joined us a few hours later on that first day and let's just say she made quite an entrance." The crowd laughed and I blushed remembering walking into the Shiba house for the first time. "Emily took one step through the doorstep with her hand out to shake Jayden's hand and she tripped. She fell right on top of Jayden and instead of the expected reaction, Jayden began laughing. She was the first person to get Jayden to laugh. When I first met Emily she seemed guarded. I'm not here to tell you all her secrets but Jayden was able to open her up and make her shine in a way that I couldn't even do. I've never seen a more perfect match, so to the practically perfect couple, Emily and Jayden!" The crowd applauded and I smiled sweetly at Mia.

Antonio, Jayden's best man, stood up to give his toast next. "Wow, I'm going to have trouble living up to that toast mis amigas! What can I say? Jayden and Emily is a match made in heaven. I've known Jayden since we were kids and I've never seen him look happier when he is with Emily. She is so sweet and kind and balances out Jayden's flaws. And we all know how clumsy and adorable Emily over here can be." More laughter and the red color were prominent on my cheeks again. "Emily has someone who I know will catch her when she falls. To Emily and Jayden!" I gave Antonio a hug and then sat back to Jayden and took some more champagne.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"No. Have I kissed you lately?" I thought about it for a second,and shook my head. Jayden leaned in and kissed me and I broke the kiss a few seconds later.

"You really are the missing part to me Mr. Shiba."

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I_

_We'll be young forever_

Being drunk, in love, and just married, makes an interesting combination. Without really realizing what we were doing we made love for the first time while being highly intoxicated. (hehe that would be hilarious to see a drunk Jayden and Emily) I know for me it was one of the best experiences of my life and I was truly happy that Jayden was my first true love. I was happy where I was, safe and sound and in his arms.

_You make me_

_Feel like_

_I'm living a Teenage Dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

Jayden and I woke up the next morning wrapped in each other's arms. He had a huge smile on his face as realization dawned on him that we were officially Mr. and Mrs. Jayden Shiba. "I can get used to calling you Mrs. Shiba."

"Who knew being married had its props?"

"Who knew that it took one night away with you to realize that we need our own place?"

"Our own getaway is what we need. I don't want it to be awkward in the house."

"Awkward in which way?" Jayden kissed my cheek and then my neck.

"I think you know." I slung my arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. He knew exactly why we needed our own place over the course of the next couple of minutes.

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

"Stop looking at me like that!" I laughed nudging Jayden.

"Stop looking at you like what?" Jayden continued to stare at me with a loving glance. The rate of my heart was beginning to slow down because of it. He made me feel so loved and protected. "You look really beautiful right now."

"Jayden I'm wearing my sweats and no-make up."

"I've never seen a prettier face than yours right now." I blushed.

"I'm lucky to have found you. You're the sweetest person I know."

"You're wrong. I'm the one who is lucky. I'm glad I took a chance in asking you out and then marrying you. It will forever be the best choice I ever made." I leaned in and kissed Jayden feeling special.

_I might get your heart racing_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

"You're looking at me in that way again."

"What way?" Jayden took a step towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist so I was pulled in close.

"You know what I'm talking about." I giggled.

"Is it wrong for a husband to think that his wife looks very sexy in the skinny jeans she is wearing?"

"No." I laughed. I felt Jay's little buddy and tried not to laugh even harder.

"You should wear those more often."

"Why?"

"I think you know." Jayden leaned down and kissed me.

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

Before I could count to ten, Jayden was kissing me even harder. I couldn't resist him and by the feel of it, he couldn't either. He picked me up and somehow we found ourselves waking up in each other's arms.

I was happy we had our own place now because it was one wild night. Jayden woke up and I smiled at him. "I love you."

"And I will always love you Emily."

_You make me_

_Feel like_

_I'm living a Teenage Dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

The next night I couldn't get any sleep. Mia called me earlier in the day to let me know that she and Mike were engaged now. I was ecstatic for my friend. She loved weddings so it would be a very happy time for her. I rolled onto my side and looked at the clock. Time seemed to have stopped as I watched the seconds pass by slowly. I was about to get out of bed so I could go and watch TV when a voice stopped me.

"You're awake too?" Jayden asked sitting up.

"Yeah, I think I have too much on my mind."

"Like what?"

"Like Mia and Mike's wedding, you, my sister. The usual is the best way to put it."

"You don't have to plan Mike and Mia's wedding, I'm fine and your sister is fine too." I laughed.

"I guess that helps. Why are you up?"

"I'm not tired."

"Then we can talk until you are." Jayden and I talked for the next two hours and I felt like a teenager on the phone with my boyfriend again.

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

One morning, I woke up and I couldn't hold down anything I ate. I didn't feel very sick the rest of the day, just in the mornings. I thought I would be fine and I didn't tell Jayden because knowing him, he would have a heart attack. I waited things out for another two weeks and finally took up the courage to see if I could diagnose myself.

When I realized what might be wrong with me, I immediately took action to see if it was true. That night, Jayden came home with roses for me. "What are these for?" I smelt them for a second before going to put them in a pretty vase.

"I thought you deserved them."

"Thanks Jay, and I've actually got some news for you."

"What's that?"

"I'm pregnant."

"That's wonderful!" Jayden looked like he was about to explode with joy. Now I really knew that I made the right choice with marrying Jayden. He was my teenage dream and everything else in between.

* * *

><p>An: Thanks for reading I hope you liked it please review!<p> 


End file.
